l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Game Master's Guide
Legend of the Five Rings: Second Edition: Game Master's Guide was the Game Master's core rulebook for Second Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Contents Chapter One: Void (page 6) * Fiction "Hiruma's Breath", with Hiruma Sumiko, Hiruma Eikihiro, and Zenkai no Oni. * Mythic Histories ** The Ancient Time ** The Age of Myth ** The Thousand Years of Peace * True Histories ** Rokugani Histories * Famous Battles ** The First Day of Thunder ** The Lion-Phoenix Conflict ** The Battle of Three Stone River ** Victory With No Strike ** The First War ** The Battle of Raging Seas ** The Battle of White Stag ** The Battle of Stolen Graves ** The Battle of Tidal Landbridge ** The Fall of Hiruma Castle ** The Battle of the Cresting Wave ** The Battle of Sleeping River ** The Battle of the Bloody Retreat ** Return of the Ki-Rin ** Seven Day Battle Plain ** The Lion-Crane War ** The Battle on the Plains of Gaiju Shindai ** The Battle of the Forgotten Tide ** The Scorpion Coup * Cities and Villages ** Lands of the Crab ** Lands of the Crane ** Lands of the Dragon ** Lands of the Lion ** Lands of the Naga ** Lands of the Phoenix ** Lands of the Scorpion ** Lands of the Unicorn ** Unaligned and Minor clans Lands ** Imperial Lands ** Lands of the Three Man Alliance * Regions of the Empire Chapter Two: Within (page 60) * Fiction "No Heroes", with Miya Yumi, Miya Satoshi, Miya Yoto, Koan, and Sanzo. * The Empire ** The Bonge ** Gardens ** How One Becomes Ronin ** Measuring Time ** Hours of the Day ** Family ** Drums ** Gagaku ** Bunraku ** Fans ** Cloth ** Games ** I Beat Him Just Enough ** Bonuses ** Rokugan is a Quiet Place ** Night ** Seppuku ** More on Seppuku * Training and Apprentices * Diplomacy ** The Chambers of Court ** Approximate Glory Ratings * Natural Disasters * The Wasting Disease * Armor and Weapons * Religion ** The Worship of the Fortunes ** The Seven Virtues of Bushido ** Ancestor Worship ** The Religion ** The Ancestor's Shrine * Sensing and Countering Magic * Spell Research * Advanced Schools ** Crab Avenger School ** Crane Kenshinzen ** Dragon Spirit-Binders ** The Lion's Pride ** Phoenix Elemental Guard ** Scorpion Supai ** Unicorn Magistrates * The Minor Clans ** Yoritomo's Alliance ** The Tortoise ** The Wasp ** The Sparrow ** The Centipede * GM Clan Material * Normal Creatures Chapter Three: Without (page 114) * Fiction "A Restless Dawn", with Hida Kisada and his son Hida Yakamo, devising the invasion of the Asahina lands. * The Shadowlands ** The Taint ** Tainted Characters ** Harboring the Taint ** Magic in the Shadowlands ** Preventions against the Taint ** Getting Rid of the Shadowlands Taint ** Touch of Corruption ** The Power of Jade ** Ratlings * Maho ** The Element of Corruption ** The Dark Way ** Game-Mastering a Maho-tsukai ** Maho Mechanics * Maho spells * The Bloodspeakers * Fu Leng's Realm ** Goblins ** Kumo ** Ogres ** Oni ** Onikage (Steeds of Fu Leng) ** Trolls ** Zombies and Skeletons ** Shadowlands Madmen * Creatures * The Living Darkness ** The Beginning ** The Scorpion Connection ** Goju ** Ninja ** The Powers of the Darkness ** The Lying Darkness ** Shadow Points ** The Darkness and Your PCs ** Touched By the Darkness ** The Darkness in Your Game Chapter Four: Bushido (page 152) * How To Run an L5R Campaign * Adventure Themes * Experience * Using NPCs * Adventure Ideas: Skills ** Skills ** High Skills ** The Sins of Lord Bumikari ** The Gift ** Low Skills * Adventure Ideas: Advantages * Adventure Ideas: Disadvantages * The GM's Grab Bag * The Haunting of Usagi Castle (Introductory Adventure) ** Synopsis ** Game Master Notes ** Ryoko Owari ** The Assignment ** Investigating the Ruins ** Resolution ** Who's Who ** The Inquisitors ** I'm Haunted! Appendix: All and Nothing (page 216) * Charts * Items and Trinkets * Interesting NPCs * Encounters * Events * The Shadowlands * Creating Oni * Bandit Creation Table * Mastery Levels of Previously Published Spells * The Battle Table * Character Option Compilation - Skills * Character Option Compilation - Advantages * Character Option Compilation - Disadvantages * Notes for Character Option Compilation * Index Legend of the Five Rings: Second Edition Game Master's Guide